Polyjuice Pretence
by snowfloks
Summary: Mandy Karls is so unconditionally in love with Daniel LeJeune, that she decided to go out of bounds to make him notice her. She persuades her best friend Chris to brew her a polyjuice potion so she can take on the appearance of her Beauxbatons cousin Larissa. Will she manage to catch the eye of the Gryffindor teen-heartthrob?


**Chapter 1 – Polyjuice Plan**

"Chris! Are you sure it's working?" Mandy whisper yelled, watching the blubbering stew with sceptical eyes.

"Mandy... I told you not to worry. This is going perfectly according to the instructions." Chris waved his hand dismissively, rolling his eyes at his best friends distrust. "Did you bring it?"

"The hair?" Mandy asked as she franticly searched her enchanted, bottomless Indian shoulder bag. After a few seconds of fruitless rummaging, she took out her willow-wood-with-unicorn-hair wand out of her robes and accio-ed the sought for item, handing it to Chris, who rolled it between his fingers, eyeing it sceptically.

"And you're absolutely sure it's Larissa's?" He asked, recalling the story Moaning Myrtle told him about the cat-turned girl. The girl crossed her arms and with a fiery look whispered "Of course it's Larissa's! My house-elf is proficient enough to do what I tell her!".

You see, Larissa was not a well-known person in the wizarding world. But she was Mandy's cousin, who attends Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Like most of Beauxbatons' girls, she was good-looking, regarded as most popular among her friends. Mandy, who had an incredibly great crush on the sixth-year-Gryffindor heartthrob Daniel LeJeune, knew she had to go to great lengths to achieve the by many a hormonal young-girl's envied status of 'Girlfriend'.

Her goal? Achieve the status.

Her means to success? Polyjuice Potion.

 _*preferably read with French accent* 18 hours later~_

The last scoop of lacewing plunked into the copper cauldron, before Chris stirred the concoction three times anti-clockwise. He filled the 25 bottles to the top with Polyjuice potion. Mandy hovered the hair above each bottle, cutting off small parts of the hair to evenly fill all bottles. After finishing project 'PolyPotPerfection', Chris and Mandy sank down against the wall of Chris' bathroom in his apartment above the Quality Quidditch Supplies shop on the North Side of Diagon Alley.

After swatting away the beads of cold sweat on her forehead, Mandy started giggling. Chris grinned and soon they were rolling over the floor, laughing.

"You know what? I'm gonna try it out now." Mandy said and grabbed a bottle that had an eagle-head flip cap. She took a swig and stood up to watch the transformation with her own eyes.

Her normally dark blond hair grew to her bottom and turned a lighter shade, the ends slightly curled against her back. She saw her face grow slimmer and her features sharpened. She felt small electric currents shoot through her eyes as she noticed them twisting and gaining a more almond formed shape, her irises grew a bit but remained their light green. It wasn't weird, for everyone in Mandy's family had green eyes.

She felt her clothes shrink on her, but at the same time she felt that her pants felt more loose around her stomach. She quickly held onto it, before they could sack off – which would be quite embarrassing in front of Chris, who, at the moment, was more engrossed with comparing her new face with the old one. She took out her wand and quickly thought of a transfiguration spell that would temporarily fasten her pants, until she had bought some new, smaller ones. Mandy was actually feeling a bit appalled with regard to her new body. 'What does that girl eat? Salad and vitamin shakes?!' were Mandy's thoughts as she hurried out the bathroom, taking some flasks with her and securely stashed them in her suitcase for Hogwarts. Chris, after shaking himself from deep thoughts, quickly ran after her, taking the remaining flasks and putting them in his own trunk.

Mandy grabbed her jacket and was already opening the front door of Chris' apartment when Chris grabbed her shoulder.

"Mandy, wait! Where are you going?" he asked, chuckling at her abrupt actions. She was always like this, young and full of beans. At times like these he thought of the days when they used to play catch-a-snitch in his grandfather's backyard.

"I'm going out to buy new clothes, you dummy!" she laughed and pulled him with her, already numerous shops in her mind she wanted to visit. It was only then that Chris noticed she had grown almost as tall as him and was noticeably slimmer than her original self. He already missed her huggable self.


End file.
